UNTITLED
by Holly Rosslyn
Summary: One shot-Las pesadillas todavía me persiguen, aunque trate de fingir que no pase nada, se que ellos lo saben. Un poco de como se siente Ziva despues de lo de Somalia.


**Disclaimer **_Nada de lo que aquí aparece me pertenece, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a la CBS._

_CONTIENE LIGEROS SPOILERS DE _**ALIYHA & TRUTH OR CONSEQUENCES**

_**Untitled**_

Las pesadillas todavía me persiguen, aunque trate de fingir que no pase nada, se que ellos lo saben, aun así tengo la enorme y grata fortuna de que todos son prudentes.

Mcgee, se que el espera a que yo este lista, se que no me forzara a hablar, con el paso del tiempo lo he llegado a ver como un hermano, no de la misma, manera que Ari, por que el estaba contaminado por Eli David, Mcgee, es muy distinto, es dulce y se que siempre contare con el.

Gibbs, la persona que he llegado a considerar como un padre, el se que se hace el que no sabe que estoy ocultando algo, al fin y al cabo el, es casi tan bueno como yo en ocultar sus sentimientos, se que el esperara a que yo de el primer paso, y se que en el momento en que decida contarle lo que paso en Somalia, estará con los brazos abiertos, solo escuchando, prestando atención a cada palabra que diga.

Ducky, me prestara su hombro para llorar aunque no le diga nada, el tiene un titulo en psicología, así que creo que a el nunca lo engañe. Se que de cierta manera el se imagina todo el proceso que esta pasando por mi mente, mas puedo afirmar certeramente que lo que el se imagina el cien veces peor.

Abby, ella tratara de fingir que nada paso, que esos meses fueron simplemente vacaciones y solo eso, aunque en el fondo se que lo que paso la rompió un poco al igual que a todo el equipo. A Abby sin duda seria a la ultima persona a la que le diría lo que paso, después de todo Abby es y será siempre mi amiga _Happy Goth_ y por nada del mundo lo cambiaria, por el maldito de Saleem Ullman.

Incluso Palmer me dedicaría una sonrisa, a veces lo envidio, lo envidio por tener es ingenuidad, el no sabe a ciencia cierta la crueldad que existe en el mundo. Incluso el director Vence, estará ahí actuando como policía bueno y policía malo, frente a la figura imponente que era el director del Mossad, Eli David, por que el era solo eso, el director de una organización, sin sentimientos fría y calculadora como el.

Y luego esta el Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo, el seguirá lanzándome indirectas cada vez que pueda, ira a mi casa cada noche con una película nueva para mostrarme la cultura Americana que cada vez entiendo un poco mas.

Hará como que no le interesa si hablo o no del tema de Somalia, beberemos una copa de Borbón _después de todo el estar tanto tiempo en el sótano con Gibbs, debía presentar alguna secuela_después de pasada la media noche el se levantara y dirá que es tiempo de ir a casa, y que nos veremos mañana en la oficina. Mas sin embargo el no se ira, tomara mi rostro entre sus manos, limpiara las lagrimas que no había sentido escurrir como un pequeño hilo cristalino por mis mejillas, me dirá que todo esta bien, y yo le gritare después de todo soy una asesina del Mossad, aunque el lo niegue, pero como dice Gibbs no existe algo así como un Ex-Marine, así que creo que tampoco existe algo como un Ex-Asesino.

Tony me abrazara cuando me derrumbe en el suelo temblando por todo el dolor y lagrimas reprimidas, por Ima, por Tali, por Ari, y todos aquellos que han perdido sus vidas en mis manos inocentes o no.

El me llevara a la cama, me abrazara yo me acurrucare en el hueco entre su cuello, dormiré al compás de sus latidos, para sentir que sigo viva, y saber que merece la pena vivir, además del hecho de saber que ya no hay arena, oscuridad, dolor, miedo, suciedad. El saber que estoy a salvo en los brazos de la persona que amo y que me ama de igual manera, y no dudo de el por que a pesar de ser un bromista y mujeriego, cuando me mira a los ojos, se que no miente.

Me encuentro en proceso de curación, no se cuanto tarde, ni si logre superarlo alguna vez, pero de algo estoy segura, saldré adelante, después de todo yo soy Ziva David, y se que no estoy sola.


End file.
